The Formidable Future of Ashton Grey
by percyluver25
Summary: Ashton is just a regular seventeen-year-old boy who skips class and cares more about maintaining his popular reputation than his grades or his future. But something happens that will change his life forever. Most would say for the worse, but...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! This is my first Shiver FF so I'm not sure how it will turn out! But that's okay… So yeah… XD**

**Disclaimer:**

**Philippe: Sooo Rex did you hear the news? Oh who am I kidding; Catfish never know the news first.**

**Rex: Hey! You're a fish too!**

**Philippe: Yeah but I'm not a _cat_fish! Anyways, my bestest buddy Penny doesn't own Shiver! Maggie Stiefvater does!**

**Rex: That's great. News is for Rasboras fish with triangles on their sides!**

My eyes flittered to the clock and back to Ms. Kelly. I tapped my pencil on my blank paper. Twenty minutes left in English and then I would have one more class to go. I sighed.

I was seventeen and I still couldn't write a solid writing prompt. An idea always came to me, but I just couldn't put the words on paper.

I raised my hand, clearing my throat a little so that Ms. Kelly would look up from her stack of papers.

It was a school wide testing time, so she had to come over to my desk so as not to disturb the other students. I covered my blank sheet with my arms.

She sighed too. "What is it Ashton?"

"Ash," I corrected her for the nth time. It was June. You'd think by now she would have gotten that I hated the name my parents had cursed me with. "I really don't feel good. I think I ate something bad. My stomach-" I winced.

I could see my girlfriend, Leila raising her eyebrows at me and rolling her eyes.

"Ash, it's the last prompt of the year. Really?" She was rolling her eyes too. That seems to be what most people do when I'm around.

I nodded, still wincing and holding my stomach.

"Fine." She approached her desk and got me a pass to the nurse. She handed it to me, and I was out the door before she found out my sickness was a sham.

I crumpled up my nurse's pass and threw it to the floor. I ventured upstairs to the bathroom I usually cut class in, because nobody ever uses it.

Swinging open the door, I stepped inside and looked in the mirror. My short black hair with the little flip in the front was a little tousled, but I liked it that way. My green eyes stared blankly back at me.

I pulled out my phone. I was about to text Leila to tell me when class was over, when I heard someone in one of the stalls. No big. I put my phone away in case it was a teacher.

I waited. And waited. Not to be a creep, but they sure were shuffling around a lot in there. Something hit against the side of the stall with a loud thwank! Then I heard a little whimper. My eyes widened. Not to be gross, but maybe there was more than one person in there.

I bent down just to check how many legs were under the stall door. Yep, there were four alright. But _not _in the way either of us is thinking. Not at all.

**Stay tuned folks! And review!**

**-Penny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayyyyyy I got one measly review! Thanks one reviewer! Sorry Squid you don't count otherwise it would be two! Okay**…

"What the hell!" I yelled, just as the creature sprang out from under the locked bathroom stall.

It had me on the ground in a matter of milliseconds. I was flat on my back with its paws pinning me down at my shoulders. My head was twisted sideways, and in the mirror hanging on the side wall I saw the beast.

I could feel its lovely presence as well. Hot, sticky breath touched my neck.

Slowly as possible, I turned my head to look up at the creature.

A wolf. It was chocolate brown with deep, dark, almost black eyes. It was a massive, hulking animal. He studied me with seeming interest as his pink tongue lolled to the side.

My heart was pounding. This was so _not _how I wanted to die. Sure, it would get me out of all future writing prompts, but still. I hadn't said goodbye to Leila, and the last thing I got to see from her was an eye roll. Plus, I always pictured myself dying heroically or something. You know, taking a bullet for someone, or at least a noble fight to the death.

I had definitely never pictured my dead, bleeding out body being found sprawled across a bathroom floor. That lead me to think of something else horrific.

No one ever used this bathroom! I would die and no one would ever even know that I had died anyways! And the wolf would be stuck in here with me, and it would probably eat my body to keep from starving!

It never even occurred to me how the wolf got there in the first place.

"Hey… I'm… I'm sorry for… Um, using your bathroom?" It was so odd to talk to a wolf.

It snapped its huge jaw at me and growled.

"Okaaaay, sorry for talking to you then?" Maybe I shouldn't have been rude to it, because what happened next is what I have the hardest time remembering. I wish I didn't remember it at all.

At this stupid comment of mine the wolf lunged for my face, and I rolled to my right just in time. Jumping to my feet I then realized the wolf was between me and the door. Great. I gulped.

The wolf growled at me, standing with his fur on end and his shoulders hunched forward, poised and intending to kill.

The wolf lunged towards me and adrenaline kicked in. I looked at his closed stall next to me and made a split second decision. This would either work or not….

**Sorry for shortness… I don't know if there are enough readers to bother continuing…!**

**-Penny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait if anybody was waiting…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vickie: Stick!**

**Me: Soooooooo**

**Vickie: Stick!**

**JJ: Vickie! Don't talk to _that,_ she doesn't own Shiver!**

**Vickie: Stick!**

**I love you Vickie! (Hope I spelled it right XP)**

I jumped off the ground towards the stall with everything I had, pushing off the sink for leverage. When my hands came down on the top I swung my legs over the side awkwardly, desperately scrambling to keep them up above the wolf, who was snapping at me from below.

I was sure the thing had rabies, and I heard the shots for that were painful, and I would rather not endure it if I could help it.

My hands gripped the top of the stall door. I had swung my legs to the inside of the stall, and though the wolf could get inside, I figured I would just flip them over to the other side if he decided to try it.

Steadying myself with my left hand, I pulled out my phone and looked at the screen hopefully, even though I knew it was futile. The only spot in this bathroom you could get service was by the wall on the other side of the room. Trust me, I would know.

The wolf stared up at me with flames of hatred dancing in his cold, dark eyes. What did I ever do to him?

"Perfect. This is just so, freaking perfect," I mumbled, and the wolf growled a deep, low, throaty growl that sent an icy chill down my spine.

I like to think of myself as pretty tough, but here and now, in this moment, I was terrified, confused, and hopelessly screwed. I ran my fingers through my dark hair in frustration. I was close to tears.

I have no real way of knowing how long I was sitting there with the wolf pawing at the stall door, lunging up to reach me with his razor sharp teeth, with me always thankfully being just out of reach. But to me, it felt like an eternity.

I couldn't feel my own butt, my hands were aching from holding on to the door with a death grip, and it's not like after a while I was any less freaked out by the whole situation. Can't a guy cut class without a freaking wolf attempting to maul him in the bathroom?

Just when I was beginning to feel as if I would rather let the thing eat me than sit here until who knows what, I heard the door swing open.

"Ashton, I know you're—" Leila's voice cut off, and the wolf and I both turned, me craning my neck around to see her.

"Leila! Get out of here now!" I shouted as the wolf lunged at her.

Leila, blonde hair flying, brilliantly took the door, which she was still holding partially open, and slammed it into the wolf before it touched her.

The wolf skidded backwards, slamming into the hard wall behind him. As he sank to the floor, unconscious but alive, I let out a huge sigh of relief.

Trying to make myself look like it was no big deal at all and I hadn't almost wet my pants a minute ago, I jumped down awkwardly to the inside of the stall and unlocked it from the inside.

I sauntered goofily over to Leila, even though inside I still hadn't calmed down yet. "Well you're quite a nice looking lad," I said, trying to lighten the mood. I could see the terror still on her face.

She managed a small smile. "Would you quit it Ash? What the hell were you doing in here with a wolf?" She asked, shaking my shoulders.

"That's the thing," I explained, looking into her deep green eyes that were almost the same shade as mine. "I have no idea."

After we got out of there and called the cops, the school was evacuated.

I drove Leila home from school and explained the whole story.

"That is… Very, very strange," she said, wearing her thinking face. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

"Well I probably would have been if it wasn't for you," I informed her, glancing at her with a smile while I drove.

"I know," she replied matter-of-factly.

As I pulled into her driveway, my phone began to ring. I motioned for her to wait so I could say goodbye before she left.

I pulled out my phone and answered the call from a number I didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Ashton Grey," a deep voice informed me.

"Speaking." I had no clue why someone would be looking for _me_, I hadn't done anything good nor bad that I would need a call for.

"Well Mr. Grey, I'm afraid you're so called _wolf_ wasn't there. Are you sure this isn't a prank? It's better to admit it now than face consequences later."

Dumfounded I stuttered, "What? You mean… Are you sure _this_ isn't a prank?"

"Very funny Mr. Grey."

"No, seriously! You gotta believe me, it, I mean he was there!" I gripped the steering wheel of my parked car so hard you could see where my knuckles were growing white.

"You _mean_ he? Mr. Grey, if the decision was up to me, in court I would say you were making this up."

"No, I swear to God I'm not! I'm a freaking blubbering idiot I don't know what the hell I say or mean to say! Wait… Did you just say _court?_"

He chuckled. "Blubbering." As if that were amusing right now. Then his tone hardened. "Watch you're language and yes this is that serious Mr. Grey."

What was with this Mr. Grey crap? It made me feel slightly like I was my father. Only slightly. I never, ever wanted to feel at all like that alcoholic piece of crap so I pushed the thought away.

Only then did I look at Leila. Her eyes were wide and confused, and she looked concerned for me.

I was at a loss for words.

"Just tell me what to do," I finally surrendered.

"I'll see you at the station tomorrow. Nine O'clock. Don't be late."

Then the line went dead.

**O.M.G. Did I surprise you?**

**Seriously guys, I love writing and I know I can improve, and you can help me. If you have any CONSTRUCTIONAL criticism, please share I'd really appreciate it!**

**-Penz**


End file.
